Puddles
by Divey
Summary: (One-shot) Set after the series ends, Yami goes home, right? And Yuugi gets left in the future. But what if they could get together again? Frequently? Wouldn't that be nice?


**Disclaimer: **I was informed by an informative website with lots of information ((giggles)) that disclaimers are, in fact, useless in preventing a work of fiction (such as this) from being successfully prosecuted in legal court. That was very interesting, I found. But YGO characters don't belong to me, and I don't want to make it any easier for the evil lawyers out there, so here's my **disclaimer** anyways.

**A/N – or rather, "Author's Apology": **For better or worse, this was written in place of an essay. I think, personally, it starts out good and then gets sucky – but that's just my inferiority complex doing overtime again. Enjoy! I tried to do a funky mix of realism and humour and character insight – though I'm not sure how well it worked. I think it's missing something too, but ah, well. And the title is crazed because I could _not_ think of a better one and besides, it sounded funky-cool. So there. Nya.

Btw, you would not _believe_ how hard it was to resist turning this into angst. ((cries)) It would have been so _easy_! Also, I admit to playing fast and loose not only with historical accuracy, but with canon events as well. ((sighs)) Watch out for the endless plotholes, dear reader.

Oh, and this takes place after the show ends. Duh.

Final note: Egypt has changed Yami. Very much – and yet, not really.

**Note:** Undertones of shonen-ai, but nothing too obvious. And really, it only shows up if you're looking for it. ((blinks)) Have you noticed the fine line that lies between platonic and passionate love? Friends walk it very, very closely. ((grins)) And with that ambiguous statement…

* * *

**Puddles of Time**

The clock's hand swung back and forth with monotonous repetition, its ticking the only sound in the otherwise silent room. At his desk, Yuugi buried his face in his hands. He refused to acknowledge the homework assignment that lay mere centimetres away. He didn't _like_ writing essays for his language class. They weren't fun at all. Worst was that Yuugi couldn't even pretend it was a game or a puzzle of sorts.

…Game…

Tiredly, Yuugi lifted his head and glanced over at the bed. The Puzzle lay there, dimly reflecting the afternoon sun that warmed the room. It looked surprisingly small on the bed, especially since there wasn't a body – spiritual or solid – there with it.

Yami, or rather Atemu, _had_ returned to Egypt, after all.

Even several months later, Yuugi missed him. Things like his complete support, his careful nature, his assurance, his overprotectiveness… these were all things that Yuugi hadn't found anywhere else. Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Malik were all wonderful, of course. They'd done nothing but support and encourage in those first harsh weeks after Atemu had left.

But still, Atemu had been his other half – his absolute best friend. The mental link they'd shared had let them see into each other's hearts and had enabled them to say the right thing at exactly the right time.

Yuugi stretched and made a face. Not that there weren't things that he didn't miss. Say, for instance, being responsible for the fate of the world. Getting devoured by the Shadow Realm. Becoming much too acquainted with various other dark spirits or crazy, power-hungry freaks. Being sealed into a stone. Silly things like that.

Joking aside and despite everything, though, Yuugi decided he was content with his current situation. He missed his Yami, of course, but he had his life back. The attention that he received now was because of his own actions. He didn't have to take second place to his near-twin.

Yuugi smiled in reminiscence, then turned with a sigh back to his assignment. On the other hand, no Yami meant that he didn't have any excuse not to do his homework.

With a determined expression, Yuugi bent over the paper. He stopped two paragraphs later and leaned back again. Chewing absently on his pencil, he reviewed what he'd written. This part was good, but that sentence was weird, and that bit there didn't really flow…

"Hello, aibou."

"Hi, Yami," Yuugi automatically replied, his mind still focused on sentence structure.

A moment passed before Yuugi's brain caught up.

His eyes widened to apocalyptic proportions and he spun around at a speed knocked his chair over. Papers spilled onto the floor, some crunching slightly as the chair rolled over them. Their plight was completely ignored.

Atemu of Egypt leaned in the doorway, dressed in full Pharaoh regalia and looking even more bronzed than before. Soft linen whispered as the butter-soft arms crossed in a casual pose, while the crook and flail clinked as they dangled carelessly on a rope around his waist. He smirked with incredible familiarity.

Yuugi gaped. Then, when his brain helpfully told him this was an insufficient reply, Yuugi managed to lift a hand, ostensibly in greeting.

It pointed accusingly in quivering shock.

Atemu looked at him – at his dishevelled, stunned, sprawled position on the floor, and waved. "Good afternoon," he greeted again.

"You… you… _you_…" Yuugi pointed some more, his mouth moving like a guppy's as his vocal cords helped him upgrade to stammering.

Atemu's minute smirk spawned into a full grin as his aibou's continued reaction amused him. He decided to wait until Yuugi had recovered.

* * *

Seven minutes later, Atemu's patience was waning. Aibou was still stammering like a … well, a really stammering something. He rolled his eyes. 

That action seemed to snap Yuugi out of his trance. In a flash, he'd scrambled to his feet, those ever-huge eyes of his shimmering in blatant confusion.

"A-Atemu?" he croaked out. "Is that really you?"

Atemu nodded, pleased at the progress. "May I enter your room?"

"Ah! O-Of course! You shouldn't need to ask!" Yuugi laughed nervously as Atemu slid gracefully inwards. "Um…"

Atemu glanced over, pausing in his appraisal of the once-familiar room. "Yes?"

Yuugi stared at him. "Here's a silly question. Uh… That is… Didn't you go back to Ancient Egypt?" Still unbelieving, he inched closer, poking Atemu's arm gently with his finger.

Atemu shifted, shrugging as if he couldn't care less. "Of course I went back. But it was boring there, so I decided to come and visit you for a bit."

Yuugi went back to gaping silently. "Yami… Atemu," he corrected. "That's time travel over five thousand years."

"So?" Atemu looked at him in confusion.

Yuugi rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "How is this even possible?" he asked helplessly.

A bronzed finger raised itself meaningfully. "Magic," Atemu answered, as if that should explain everything.

And maybe it did to his former yami, but Yuugi remained horribly confused. "What?"

Remarkably white teeth flashed as Atemu grinned again. "It's a very complicated process, aibou. I will explain it if you wish, but much of the techniques and devices we used are fairly rare and have lost their meaning in this time period. The council and I agree that it would be best if you merely accept my presence and leave the technicalities up to us."

Yuugi thought for a moment. "I guess I can do that. I'm still not convinced this isn't some sort of dream, though." Hesitantly, he reached out and tugged experimentally at Atemu's hair, smiling sheepishly when Atemu drew back, offended dignity radiating from every pore. "Sorry."

Atemu sniffed. "The Pharaoh forgives you – but only because you've got a comfortable bed." He fell back onto the futon, sighing in sheer ecstasy. "Mmm… Egypt has nothing like this."

Exasperated, Yuugi put his hands on his hips. "Of course it doesn't! It's five thousand years ago! And who's running your kingdom while you're here? After all that work we went through to get you back on your throne, I would have thought you'd be more careful."

Atemu stretched on the bed, looking so harmless that Yuugi couldn't help but automatically forgive him. "I gave the throne to Seth, aibou. And fret not," he continued, seeing Yuugi's eyebrows shoot skywards. "I shall return in the next hour. This really is just a quick visit."

The enormity of the situation suddenly hit Yuugi like a sack of cement. Before he knew it, he was sitting on his bed, staring into space and distantly feeling warm hands give him a quick shoulder massage.

"Aibou, you're all tense," Atemu noted. "You are not pleased to see me?"

Yuugi blinked several times before returning quickly to himself as he heard the thread of worry in Atemu's voice. "No, of course I'm glad to see you! I'm really happy – I thought I'd never see you again!" he hastened to reassure and relaxed as he felt Atemu relax. "It's just… Well, you spend a major energy resource of your country and blow off your responsibilities as Pharaoh – just to see me?"

"Of course," Atemu replied, as if nothing could be more obvious. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Yuugi admitted, "but really…"

Atemu shrugged, collapsing onto the bed again. "I would not worry about anything, aibou. Kisara is always with Seth now, and I've noted her presence restricts his involvement into any harmful plots. Besides, the fact that I was the one to restore her has made him rather more friendly to me." He turned to face Yuugi. "As for energy, the country relies almost entirely on natural – not magical – resources. In fact, we have to vent the magic every month or so, else it builds to dangerous proportions. And this was the most productive thing we could think of doing with the excess."

"Oh," Yuugi commented. The sheer power that Atemu dealt with so casually was blowing his mind. He'd always known that his former Yami could and would handle large amounts of power, but he'd never realized how often he must deal with them. It must be incredibly often, given his blasé attitude towards the whole thing. To have to deal with more than enough power to enable _time travel_ on a monthly – if not daily – basis? Yuugi was impressed all over again with the genius of this relatively young Pharaoh before him.

"But enough about the country," Atemu threw away the matter, rolling lazily onto his stomach. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Yuugi dismissed his situation easily. What could his mundane life have to excite a ruler of Ancient Egypt?

Atemu pouted, an expression so out of place on the regal face that Yuugi couldn't help but giggle. "Aren't you going to elaborate?" he prodded almost pleadingly. "What sort of answer is that? Can you imagine what will happen upon my return?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my life's not really that interesting."

"Bah," Atemu tossed out, before he sat up and adopted an official pose and a different voice – obviously parodying Seth. "Welcome back, Oh Lord of the Bountiful Land," he imitated, his voice going even deeper. "How fares your partner from the future?"

Atemu shifted positions again into a more regal one, and then proclaimed in his normal voice, "He says he's fine!" He threw out an arm in dramatic emphasis.

The official pose and deeper voice again. "Fine?" was repeated in an incredulous tone. "Five thousand years of changes in a far-off land, and all you have to announce is that he's 'fine'?"

Royal pose and dramatically lifted finger. "Indeed! Fine!"

Yuugi began to giggle helplessly as Atemu continued this dialogue.

Official: "What sort of pathetic answer is that?"

Regal: "It's the only kind he'd give me!"

Official: "Did he at least tell you about his day?"

Regal: "No! Aibou did not!" A wicked glance at Yuugi, who was now laughing unstoppably. "He did appear to be 'fine,' though!"

Official: "Well, alrighty then, Oh Divine Wonderment. Shall we return to the planning of the crops for the next year?"

Regal: "Again? You betcha!"

"A-Atemu!" Yuugi gasped out, "Quit it!"

Atemu instantly subsided, though his triumphant grin remained in place. He waited until Yuugi had called down and then leaned forwards. "In all seriousness, Yuugi, nothing in your life could _ever_ bore me. So please – tell me what you have been 'up to.'"

Yuugi shifted, guiltily pleased. "Only if you promise to tell me about your life."

Atemu looked taken aback, "All right. Although I'm sure it will bore you, aibou. Ruling a dusty country with a trickle of water running down the middle is surprisingly boring."

Yuugi moved so that he could sit against the wall. "I wouldn't have thought that. Are you serious?"

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes in mock-anger. "Yes. And now that you have evaded my questioning successfully through your conversation skills, I will not say another word until you at least tell me about your day."

Yuugi surrendered. "Ok, ok!" He returned Atemu's grin. "Today I woke up, went to my classes, ate food, and worked on my homework."

Atemu rolled burning crimson eyes in amused exasperation. "And how is jii-chan? Is he well?"

"Uh-huh." Regaining his level of comfort, Yuugi felt himself relaxing despite Atemu's naturally exuded presence of authority. "He's very healthy, and the shop's doing well, too." Atemu still looked eager for more information, so he thought some more. "What else… oh!" Yuugi brightened. "Anzu and Honda are going out now, and Otogi's managed to sneak off with Shizuka for a few dates."

Yuugi giggled at Atemu's surprised expression. "It's true! Jou was furious! But then Otogi flattered him for three whole days straight and so Jou gave in. Oh! And..."

Yuugi babbled on for a good half-hour about school and classes and things of general interest. Atemu seemed to lap every word up and it gave Yuugi such a sense of _relief_ to unbottle the news to someone who'd listen eagerly to things in Yuugi's life. It was only when his bedside clock dinged on the half-hour that Yuugi realized how long he'd been talking. He flushed and quickly wrapped up his story. "A-and that's pretty much it!"

Atemu raised an eyebrow in mock-jest. "Are you sure?"

Yuugi shrugged. "Yup. Now you! How have _you_ been doing?"

Atemu imitated Yuugi's shrug, before consciously smirking. "Fine," he summarized.

Yuugi glared. "A-te-mu…" he drew the name out as threateningly as he could. Atemu broke into deep chuckles at his attempt to intimidate.

"Very well, aibou." Atemu stretched. "Let me think…" As he paused for a moment, Yuugi watched as his left hand drifted over to rest gently on the Puzzle that still lay on the bed. His dark brown thumb unconsciously began to trace the Eye design.

Atemu spoke up again, his deep voice smoothly splitting the comfortable silence they shared. "Things have been progressing normally, I suppose. We've successfully pushed back several invasion attempts that rose shortly after my official coronation enough so that their rulers had to submit. Because of their cowardly surrender, we've agreed to spare their lives if they pay an annual tribute to Egypt. As for inside the country… much of our efforts have been spent repairing the damage of my father, unfortunately. Results are positive, though I've had to punish several councillors for complaining that they should be exempted from the task force." Atemu snorted. "What utter nonsense. Everyone who is capable must help with the rebuilding of our country."

Yuugi leaned forwards, his eyes wide. Atemu really _did_ live in a different time. "And you?" he prompted. "What do you do?"

Atemu made a face. "I run around the country and shower divine, Ra-sent blessings on various sites. It is exhausting – travel would be much easier if we had Kaiba's helicopter."

Yuugi giggled at the mental image that produced. Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait. You mean you don't actually _do_ anything? Why not?"

Atemu crossed his arms. "The last time I attempted to assist, all the slaves tried to cut off their hands or kill themselves."

"WHAT?"

"It is simple, aibou." Atemu brought his hands up to mollify his disturbed-looking friend. "I am divinity on earth, and thus everything I touch is imbued with an element of the gods themselves. The people of Egypt are convinced that they are unworthy to receive such divine grace, to the point where they'd rather die." Atemu sniffed. "With good reason, I might add."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at this new attitude. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course," Atemu looked surprised. "Which reminds me! Mana gave me a cat!" Atemu grinned excitedly, his expression so delightfully youthful that Yuugi mentally forgave his new arrogance.

"R-really?" he managed.

Atemu nodded vigorously. "She is delightfully playful and incredibly affectionate!" He sighed. "I had wanted to name it after you, but you are male and she is not."

"So what did you name her?" Yuugi flushed happily at the subtle compliment.

"Nefer-Bast," Atemu announced, then explained. "It means 'beautiful Bast" – and Bast is the cat-headed goddess." He looked thoughtful, "Perhaps Nefer-Bast is indeed a gift from the gods. Certainly my fortune has increased in her presence."

Atemu laughed again, the rich happiness bringing an empathic smile to Yuugi's face. "Seth wanted to get rid of her, though. She kept shedding on his clothes and urinating in his quarters."

Yuugi giggled a little. "Poor guy!" he managed.

He got an incredulous look. "Seth is one of the wealthiest people in Egypt, aibou."

Yuugi realized his mistake. "Ah, no. I meant that he is unfortunate."

Atemu smirked. "Only when I wish him to be."

Yuugi puzzled over the remark, but was quickly interrupted when Atemu rose. "Atemu?" he wondered.

Atemu nodded his head respectfully, as if saying farewell. "Regretfully, it is time for me to return to my home, aibou. Thank you for your company."

Yuugi rose too, giving his old yami a quick but sincere hug. Heat radiated from the Pharaoh, making Yuugi shiver as he drew away. "N-no, it wasn't any trouble. I'm glad I could see you again. Um… is…" he bit his lip, tears pricking at his eyes. "Is this goodbye, then?"

The tears began to caress his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. This was just like their last farewell… and maybe this really _was_ a final goodbye.

Atemu interrupted his thoughts with a fond smile. "Silly." He tweaked Yuugi's nose, winking playfully. "I wouldn't bet on it, aibou," he said.

And with that, he burst into shimmering sparkles, which whirled about the room before they disappeared.

Yuugi stared in awe at the beautiful sight before sighing happily.

That was right. Atemu wasn't ever _really_ gone – not as long as Yuugi had the Puzzle. Determinedly, he picked it up from the bed and put it around his neck. The familiar weight nestled once again against his neck and chest, and it was like coming home.

Then, feeling something else settle comfortably inside him, Yuugi returned to the desk and began working on his assignment.

* * *

The days rolled by in their mundane fashion. Friends gathered around him, his marks were good – Ryou had even returned from Egypt and was looking much happier, as if he'd reached a decision on something important. 

As evening settled outside with its feather-light touch, Yuugi lay on his bed, trying to decide if he should give into his curiosity and ask Ryou what had happened.

Suddenly, there came a burst of light in front of him, blinding him with its radiant purity. Wincing, his hands automatically flew up to shield his eyes as best he could. As things seem to return to their normal illumination, he cautiously peeked out. The sight that greeted him made him grin: Atemu was back!

"Atemu! Hi!"

Atemu looked uncomfortable, even going so far as to fidget nervously. "Greetings, aibou." He bit his lip. "The bathroom has not moved, has it?"

Yuugi froze. "Ah, no…?"

Atemu whirled out of the room. Yuugi thought he heard a rushed – yet somehow dignified – "Berightback!" being tossed out over the royally clad shoulder.

Yuugi smothered a grin and settled down in his bed, expectantly. Sure enough, he soon heard the indistinct flushing of the toilet, and then the water running briefly into the sink.

Atemu returned a moment later, looking much, much calmer. With his restored grace, he glided over Yuugi's floor and joined him on the bed. "Apologies."

Yuugi waved the apology aside, feeling like he couldn't resist. "Feel better?" he grinned.

"Much," Atemu returned his mischievous look calmly. "Aibou," he then proclaimed, "Egypt _needs_ indoor plumbing."

He groaned a bit as Yuugi giggled. "I am entirely serious. The first thing I shall do upon my return is demand indoor plumbing be made accessible to the deserving in my kingdom."

Yuugi bit his lip, amused. "I didn't know Ancient Egypt had indoor plumbing."

He got a distinctly annoyed glare. "Well, it _should_!"

Yuugi quieted, drawing back from the irritated Pharaoh. "S-sorry," he apologized lowly. He shouldn't have teased Atemu. It wasn't nice of him at _all_…

Atemu sighed before clapping a forgiving hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "No, _I_ should apologize, aibou. You are not at fault; I am. Pharaoh I may be, but that is no excuse for snapping at you. You are much more important than my station in life."

"N-no, that's not-"

"It _is_ true," Atemu insisted vehemently. The fight suddenly left him as he flopped into Yuugi's lap. "Tell me how you have been?" he pleaded. "I need to hear some good news."

Still slightly hesitant, Yuugi did. He tried to keep his summary short and positive. Halfway through, he followed his gut instinct and started rubbing Atemu's temples. The tanned face, creased with other worries, immediately smoothed and he hummed in contentment as Yuugi wrapped his story up.

"So?" Yuugi murmured, pitching his voice soft in case Atemu had a headache. "What's wrong?" He grinned. "Something tells me it's more than the lack of indoor plumbing."

Atemu sighed, as if loath to reveal what he desperately wanted to say. "Unfortunately, yes."

Yuugi froze in alarm. "Wait, is the magic getting out of hand? Should you even be here?"

Atemu sat up so that he could cover Yuugi's mouth with his hand. "No, it is nothing like that," he said. "And I insist on being here, if that is all right with you. In all honesty, aibou, I needed to have your comforting presence."

Yuugi squeezed Atemu's hand. "You're _always_ welcome, Atemu. You know that."

Atemu smiled. "Thank you, aibou."

He waved the thanks away. "What's wrong then?"

The bed jiggled as Atemu collapsed on it again. "They want me to _marry_!" he wailed dramatically.

Yuugi was shocked. "_What?_" he gasped. Yuugi was seventeen, and he hadn't even _thought_ of marriage by now!

Atemu smiled grimly. "Indeed. It is late enough as it is."

"Well? Do you have someone in mind at least?" Yuugi pressed, desperate for a good side to this news. "Have you held a bachelorette contest or something? Any shared looks across a crowded room?"

Atemu kicked a pillow half-heartedly. "Of course not. Everything has been pre-arranged. Apparently, she has been preparing for this day since I was born."

"Wait – you mean she's older than you?" Yuugi flopped next to Atemu, still a little floored by the news. "Have you met her?"

Atemu's grim smile became grimmer. "Oh, yes. Many, many times."

"You don't like her?" Yuugi grew confused.

Atemu rolled to face the ceiling. "Not in the way I should, apparently." He made a face. "As if my feelings matter."

"You mean, she's more like a friend, then? Like Shizuka and I?" Yuugi was sympathetic. "Well, at least you can remain as –"

Atemu's expression cut him off in mid-consolation. "Yuugi, she's my aunt."

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two duel-champions had gotten into the ice cream. Atemu was attacking his share with gusto – though Yuugi had a nagging suspicion that was more because of the taste than for any emotional reason. 

As for him, he could barely touch his portion. As Atemu finished up the carton, Yuugi wordlessly offered his bowl to the pistachio-flecked face of Egypt's ancient ruler.

He couldn't believe it. Atemu had to get married. To his _aunt_! Yuugi shuddered for reasons that had nothing to do with the effects of the frozen dessert. That was just …. well, gross, really.

"Eww," he said, unable to hold it in any longer.

Atemu looked up, his spoon scraping against the bowl for the dregs of the dessert. "Indeed." He frowned, "Unless you were talking about the ice cream, in which case I should tell you that I found it quite delicious."

Yuugi offered a wan smile. "No, you were right the first time; I wasn't talking about the ice cream."

"Ah," Atemu put the bowl down before stretching in a distinctly feline manner. "Then yes. 'Eww,' indeed."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Yuugi gave voice to a question that had been bugging him. "Why do you have to marry your aunt, anyway?"

Atemu sighed, curling into Yuugi like a cat would. "Because it keeps the bloodline pure."

Yuugi responded to Atemu's voiceless request and began massaging the back of the tanned neck. He smiled softly, relieved when the Pharaoh melted in obvious relaxation. "Can't you do something about it? I mean, you _are_ the Pharaoh, right?"

"But the Pharaoh is nonetheless responsible for the upkeep of his society. So I am helpless." Atemu sighed. "Besides, the heir to my dynasty must be of divine blood." He shifted slightly to give Yuugi better access. "Switch to my back?"

Yuugi complied automatically before he realized the implications of that second sentence. He stilled.

"That means you have to…" he couldn't bring himself to finish.

Atemu grumbled. "Don't remind me."

"Oh _gosh_, Ya- Atemu," Yuugi whispered. "How _awful._"

"Yeah," Atemu agreed.

Several more minutes passed before Atemu stretched. "Still, I am following your advice and looking on the positive side. And there is a bright side, after all."

"Oh?" Yuugi perked up. "What's that?"

Atemu turned to face him and grinned. "The harem is nice-looking enough to let me forget."

Yuugi twitched.

Unable to help himself, Atemu laughed. "Oh, Yuugi. You're such an innocent." His fingers poked Yuugi's cheek teasingly. "Don't ever change."

Yuugi smiled wanly. "I-I'll try not to."

"Excellent," Atemu sat up. "I believe we have time for a game of duel monsters?" he suggested.

The grin that spilled on Yuugi's face was almost as bright as Atemu's entrance. He hadn't played with a good opponent in _ages_!

"I'll grab my deck!" he announced, dashing from the bed.

The rest of their time flew by, until a familiar light began to surround Atemu – despite the fact he was in the middle of playing the Dark Magician. Surprised, Atemu dropped the rest of Yuugi's cards and quickly rose from the bed. Taking a decisive stance, Atemu bowed fluidly at Yuugi, who was staring in amazement at how quickly their time had passed.

"Thank you for everything, aibou." Atemu flashed a quick thumbs-up. "We will continue the match another time?"

Yuugi quickly recovered, enthusiastically returning the gesture. "You got it!"

Grinning, Yami waved farewell before suddenly disappearing in a rainbowed sparkle.

* * *

More time wandered by, speeding up to a run as finals approached. Saturday afternoon found a contented Yuugi working energetically on his paper for the end of the semester. 

The subject was on Ancient Egypt.

Yuugi glanced at his bedside clock. If he was right, then Atemu should be showing up sometime today. Yuugi couldn't wait to find out how Atemu was. His friend's situation had been in the back of Yuugi's mind for the whole month.

As if hearing his thoughts, Atemu wandered into the room – his unseen entrance marked by the blast of the trumpet-like instrument he was carrying.

Yuugi shrieked and jumped in his chair. Shaken, he turned, but relaxed when he took in the obviously playful Pharaoh.

"Atemu," he groaned, "you just killed my ears."

Atemu laughed, his face slightly red under the ever-tanned skin. "Sorry, aibou-hikari!" he carolled. He wandered further into the room, dropping the horn dismissively onto the floor.

Yuugi raised his eyebrows at Atemu's unsteady steps. He was almost afraid to ask this, but…

"Atemu? Are you… _drunk_?"

Atemu grinned and nodded vigorously. "Let the celebrations begin!" he shouted, before tripping and falling back onto the bed. "Ooph."

Yuugi's other eyebrow raised. "_Why_ are you drunk?" Inside, he worried. Was his former yami drinking to escape the pain of a forced and painful marriage?

Atemu bounced around on the bed, obviously enjoying the softness. "Celebrate, aibou-mine!" He grinned, "Today is the day to worship Shesmu!"

Yuugi stood and walked over to Atemu, his mind sorting through the information he'd learned about Ancient Egypt customs. "Shez-muu?"

Atemu nodded. "Shesmu is the god of wine, aibou! It is wise to offer celebrations and blessings to him, because he punishes wrong-doers. Therefore, we offer gifts of wine to his presence, in the knowledge that it lightens our soul and also pacifies his bloodthirsty aspects!" Atemu's grin was lopsided.

"Ah… o…k…" Yuugi pretended to understand. It seemed, at least, that Atemu was a happy drunk. "So, how's your—"

Atemu chuckled and pounced on him, interrupting him in mid-query. "Wrestle!" he demanded, grinning as he promptly pinned Yuugi in a variation of the headlock.

"Wha-?" Yuugi gasped out, before struggling futilely in the slightly painful hold. "Atemu! Stop! I give!"

Atemu instantly released him, pouting. "Yuuugiiiiii," he whined. "That was _pathetic_. Even _Seth_ can wrestle better than you!"

Yuugi crossed his arms, slightly peeved. "Well, I'm not Seth, am I?"

Atemu tilted his head, peering blearily through an alcoholic haze. "No," he decided a minute later, "you're not." He nodded randomly. "Seth is freakishly tall. He bangs his head a lot in doorways when he's not careful."

Yuugi giggled. Right – people were shorter on average in previous centuries, weren't they?

Atemu stood up, his expression drunken and determined. "Rise, aibou. I will teach you how to defend yourself." He beamed at Yuugi's sceptical expression. "That way I can protect you even when I am not here!"

Reluctantly, Yuugi rose. If Atemu was offering him _free_ self-defence lessons…

He paused. "Shouldn't we have a mat or something?"

Atemu gave him a look. "Why? Do you intend to wrestle with your opponents on your bed?" He laughed again. "Most people try to attack you on the streets, aibou. Now! Come at me! I will teach you!"

Yuugi gulped, "A-Atemu, maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"Nonsense," Atemu waved aside his argument. "I am Pharaoh –all my thoughts are perfect. Now, attack."

Yuugi sighed before shuffling a little ways forwards. "Uh… grr?" he tried.

Atemu frowned petulantly. "Not like that, like _this_!"

With that, Atemu let out a blood-curling scream of rage and rushed at Yuugi – who quickly found himself thrown onto the ground with two large hands squeezing expertly around his neck. His eyes widened as he realized anew how brutal Atemu's life must be. With this move, Atemu could probably break his neck – and had performed this move to others before, if the practiced second nature of the attack was any indication. His breath hitched shallowly, restricted by Atemu's stranglehold, as he felt a great sorrow for the young ruler before him.

Atemu had needed to _kill_ to survive…

Seated comfortably on his waist, Atemu tilted his head in confusion. "Aibou?"

Yuugi closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this horrible side of his Yami, he didn't…

Unseen, Atemu grinned good-humouredly.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Yuugi suddenly heard, before feather-light fingers burrowed under his shirt and aimed at all his ticklish centres: his shoulders, his stomach, his neck…

Yuugi broke into shrieking giggles, his depressing thoughts exploding in the overwhelmingly sensitive overload. Instinctively, though he no longer felt even remotely endangered, he tried to squirm half-heartedly to freedom. "Y-Yami! No! Stop it!" he choked out, giggling like a lunatic.

Eventually, when he was red-faced and leaking helpless tears in laughter, the fingers stopped. Gulping in gouts of air, Yuugi opened his eyes to look at Atemu – who was still sitting securely on him.

Atemu smirked victoriously, crossing his arms. "And that," he announced with smug satisfaction, "is how I beat Seth at wrestling."

Yuugi stared before bursting into shakes of laughter again for entirely different reasons than before. He felt any lingering sadness dissipating entirely.

Atemu… was still his Yami. _That_ hadn't changed.

Atemu glanced out the window, obviously checking the time.

"How are we doing?" Yuugi wondered.

Atemu grinned, his smile a little more sober than before. "Just fine, aibou."

"Can I ask you a question then?"

Atemu flicked his nose playfully. "You just did."

Yuugi looked unimpressed. Oh, he recognized _this_ argument; Jou did it to him all the time. He squirmed some more until he got a hand free, and then thwapped it scoldingly against Atemu's chest. "Bad Atemu! No!" he reprimanded.

Atemu snickered. "Awww… Aibou's no fun."

"Too bad for you," Yuugi said – Atemu still wasn't too sober just yet, it seemed. "Aibou wants up."

"O-tay!" Atemu chirped, easily rising and helping Yuugi solicitously to his feet. They manoeuvred back over to the bed and flopped down in satisfaction.

"So," Yuugi eventually ventured to ask, "how's your wife?"

Atemu blinked in confusion before his eyes cleared. "Ooohhhhh…!" he realized, before shrugging dismissively. "It's ok."

At Yuugi's sceptical look, he waved his hands reassuringly, "No, it really is!" He grinned, "I told you the harem would make up for anything. And besides, she's not half-bad at running things. Actually, I've put her in charge of Egypt whenever I want to take a vacation. Like now, with you!"

Yuugi sighed, vaguely relieved. "That's good to hear. I was really worried about you."

Atemu nuzzled him affectionately. "Silly aibou. I'm in charge of half the known world, I'm surrounded by beautiful and eager women, my subjects worship me, my bodyguards would gladly die for me, and I've got you as my confidante and most trusted, everlasting companion. You have no reason to worry."

Yuugi giggled at the ticklish sensation, his worries evaporating in the face of Atemu's nonchalant confidence. "All right," he acknowledged. "And Atemu? Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," Atemu returned, just as sincerely.

They grinned at each other for a bit, revelling in the silent contentment that had been so hard to come by during their previous time together.

Suddenly, Yuugi rose. "I just remembered! You're supposed to drink water to prevent a hangover, right?" He headed off towards the kitchen. "I'll go get you some!"

Atemu's eyes widened in honest appreciation at the thought behind the gesture, "Thank you, aibou. But I—"

"No, don't worry about it! I'll be right back!" He smiled reassuringly, then ran downstairs, quickly filling a glass with refrigerated water. Upon thoughtful reflection, he added two ice cubes and a straw. He headed back upstairs, careful not to spill a single drop.

"Ok, here you… Atemu?" Yuugi looked around at it empty room. Where had Atemu gone?

A tickling sensation behind him made him turn, just in time to see the last of the sparkles waggle as it disappeared. Yuugi smiled, comforted. It was almost as if Atemu had been holding on to say goodbye.

Yuugi shrugged and sipped at the cool water. He knew Atemu would return, though. He could feel the certainty in his heart, in his mind, and with every instinct in his body.

He wandered over to start working on his assignment again, but the sight that greeted him made him burst out in laughter.

The scrawled pictograph took up half of the notebook's page: "Catch you later, aibou!" read the messy Japanese. Beside it, a crudely drawn Atemu grinned out from the paper, his stick-figure arms pinning an even more crudely drawn Seth in a headlock. The squalling expression on Seth's face was priceless.

Then again, he supposed, amused beyond belief, he also could have known Atemu would return because of what had just been written. Still chuckling, Yuugi carefully ripped the page out and went to put it with his other special treasures.

Yes, he supposed Atemu _had_ caught him. And to Yuugi's great pleasure, it didn't look as if Atemu would be letting go anytime soon.

And in his room, the Puzzle gleamed.

OWARI.

:) Wai! Thirteen pages! Resources about Egyptian deities can be found at the following sites - I really recommend reading them!

www. thekeep. org/ (squiggly thing)kunoichi/ kunoichi/ themestream/ shesmu.html ( Info about Shesmu! He's a cool demongod thingy!)

www. touregypt. net/ godsofegypt/ bast2.html (Information about Bast, or Bastet! Yay for woman power!)

www. touregypt. net/ godsofegypt/ hathor2.html (Hathor, another goddess, who is celebrated by drinking beer. I thought that was funny.)

Hope everyone enjoyed! If you liked it/ felt it needed something/ want to babble at me for random reasons, please **leave a review!** And, b/c this is SO a (long) one-shot, I'll reply to your wondrous review via **e-mail.** Yay! Thank you for considerate kindness!


End file.
